Alpha Beta Omega
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: The Daughter of Scott and Kira leaves to save her home. But when she come into Adams territory she is attacked by Ben. Now she is something new but deadly. Love was the last thing she wanted but seeing him and mating was something new to her. Will she be able to save both worlds or will she fall and the world is covered in darkness?
1. Running Away From Beacon Hills

_**New crossover between Teen Wolf and both Mercy Thompson/ Alpha & Omega by Patricia Briggs. All rights go to their rightful owners. Please Note that I'm not the best speller and my grammar isn't good but then again I really don't care if it is or not. I love how I write and if you don't like it no one is making you read it. So if you don't like it don't write a review just stop reading it. You might think you are all that but your not. You can talk bad all you want but other people might like it. So it doesn't matter what you think. Sorry if that is mean but its true. One more thing I am going to change things **_

_**Chapter 1: Running Away From Beacon Hills**_

_**Alice's pov**_

"Leave and never come back. If you do then we will kill every one that is close to you."

Said a cold voice behind me.

I turned around to see creature that smelled of blood.

"How do I know if you are telling the truth or not. How do I know that once I leave you wont kill every one?"

I growled.

It smiled at me.

"I give you my world that if I or any one I know kills or hurts them. We shall burn up on the spot."

It said and I felt strong magic when it said that.

I knew it was true.

"Ok I will leave but can I tell my family?"

I asked but knew the answer.

"No you can not."

It said in a cold voice again.

"Can I pack a few things before I leave?"

I asked.

"That you may do. I will have some one watching to make sure you don't talk to anymore."

It said before it vanished.

I wanted to hit something.

But I jogged home in the rain.

My parents wasn't home so I packed my clothes, a few books and my photo album with all my pictures of my family and friends.

Then I left the house and Beacon Hills that's been my home for 18 years.

I didn't know where the hell I was going to go.

But something was pulling me up towards Washington.

I was on foot and the closer I got to it the strong the pull was.

I know that Beacon Hills had a pull but I didn't know anywhere else had that.

I didn't know how long it would take me or how long my family will take to find me.

I stopped by the river to get a drink of water.

Then I felt it before I saw it.

I took off running and I felt it jump and took me down.

I didn't know if I was like my father or my mother.

But nothing from them came to me.

So all I could do was scream out in pain as this monster tore into my flesh.

Then I felt something very powerful hit the monster and it felt like it was thrown off me.

I felt something running threw me.

I had my eyes closed but I heard people talking.

"Why did you attack her for Ben?"

Came a angry voice.

I didn't hear the other one say but the one that talked first spoke again.

"Even if she did smell like a wolf and is every dominant. You had no right to attack her."

He growled.

I could feel my heart barely beating.

But the pain I couldn't take it.

So I screamed again.

I felt the man jump next to me.

"If she lives threw the change you owe her a apology and more Ben."

He said then I felt some one pick me up.

"Its ok little one. I wont let anything happen to you from now on."

He said softly to me.

The male had a soft voice and he kept talking to me in a soft low voice.

As he did this some of the pain started to fad but not a lot.

It felt like hours but I know that is wasn't.

I could smell food cooking and someone gasp.

"What happened Adam?"

Said a female voice.

The man that was carrying me must have been Adam cause he spoke back.

"Ben attack her thinking she was a lone wolf. But she is something different. But now we have to wait and see if she can make the change."

Adam said.

"I'm going to put her in the holding cell and stay with her Mercy. Tell James I will help him with his homework later."

Adam said.

Then I felt him walk down the steps.

I opened one of my eyes to see a handsome made carrying me.

Then I closed them again.

Cause it helped me with control the pain.

I was use to pain cause of what happens in Beacon Hills.

Then I felt Adam place me on a soft bed and a lock click.

I felt him put his hand into mine.

Then I heard someone come down the stairs.

"Thanks Mercy."

Then I felt something warm on my wounds.

I guess he was cleaning them or wiping off the blood.

"How is she doing?"

Said the female from before.

"She is healing fast. Faster then most new wolfs. Mercy could you bring me some raw meat for when she wakes up so she can heal faster."

Adam said to this Mercy.

"Yes Adam and James said he will wait and do what he can on his own."

Then I heard them kiss as she left the room.

Soon the pain started to fad away.

"How are you feeling?"

Adam said as I opened my eyes to look at him.

"I fine."

I said as sat up.

"You shouldn't be sitting up so soon."

He said but he was looking at me and sniffing.

"I'm a fast healer."

I said as I looked at him.

He growled and I looked away.

"You are knew so I'm sorry. But one thing you should know is never look a werewolf in the eye more then a second or two. They will think you are challenging them."

Then he started to tell me about their rules and their ranks.

How they did things.

The Marrok was something I never heard of before.

Adam told me that one of the Marrok's son's lives in his territory.

"Why did you smell like a werewolf?"

Adam said to me.

I looked away.

I'm not sure if I should tell him or not.

"What is wrong pup?"

He said to me in a worry voice.

"I don't know if I should say anything. It feels like I be betraying my home."

I said in a low voice.

Adam put his hand on my knee like my father use to do.

I wanted to cry but I kept it in.

"Its ok to cry pup."

Adam said but I shook my head.

"No its not it shows your weakness."

I said and he smiled a little.

"That's a good werewolf. But if your not ready to talk then I'm not going to force you to tell me. When you are ready to talk then I will listen. What is your name pup. Cause I don't think you want me to keep calling you pup."

Adam said with a smile.

"My name is Alice."

I said not saying my last name.

Even if he knew it he wouldn't find mostly nothing on me.

I been a good girl and never been head to head with the law.

"So your not going to give me a last name?"

Adam asked me.

I could tell he wanted to find out more about me.

"I'm trying to protect my family."

I said in a low growl.

Adam put his hand under my chin and made me look at me.

I didn't let anything show on my face.

"If you need help you can ask us. We are your pack now and we will help your family."

Adam said in a alpha voice.

I shook my head at him.

"I'm sorry but the only way they would be safe if I left home and never go back. So I left after I packed. Speaking of that do you have my bag?"

I said in a low voice.

Adam had this sad look on his face.

"You would leave your home and family to protect them?"

He asked me.

"Yes cause they been threw a lot. Its the lest I could do for them."

I said.

"Alice if you ever need anything we will do what it will take to help you. Since we came out everything is a little easier to do things."

Adam said and then a knock came at the door.

"Came in."

Adam said and the man that attacked me came in.

I growled and I could feel this thing in side me talk.

_** Lets bite him!**_

She growled with me.

I felt Adams power but I turned away.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega. Alpha, Beta, Omega. Alpha, Beta, Omega. Alpha, Beta, Omega!"

I said over and over.

I started to calm down.

"I never seen a new wolf be able to control their wolf on their own."

Adam said with a smile.

I turned back around.

"My uncle's family use something like that to help them calm down."

I said the man stayed by the door.

"What did you need Ben?"

Adam said without looking at him.

"I wanted to talk to her and tell her how deeply sorry I am. For what I did to her." I could smell his shame.

Even before I turned I could smell what people are feeling.

But now I can smell a whole lot better.

I wanted to hit something but I said my mantra.

"Its ok Ben I don't blame you. I didn't know I was in some ones territory."

I said as I sat back down.

Adam looked at me and Mercy came back in with raw meat.

I whined a little as she handed Adam the huge bowl of meat.

Adam looked at me staring at the bowl.

He must thought I wanted to eat Mercy but once he handed me the bowl.

I shoved my face into the bowl and started to eat.

"Wow a female that likes to eat raw meat."

Mercy said with a smile in her voice.

"Yeah I can see that love."

Adam said with love in his voice.

I smiled as I ate more.

It didn't take me long to finish eating and licked the bowl clean.

I gave Adam the bowl back to Adam as I licked off the blood from my face.

Mercy smiled at me as Adam got up.

"Come with me Alice. I like you to meet the pack."

Adam said and I got up and followed them up the stairs threw the kitchen and into the living room.

There was a lot of wolfs around.

I could feel a lot of things coming off them.

Some of them didn't seem to mind me being there.

The rest of them didn't seem to like me.

They were mostly the female that didn't like me.

I kept saying my mantra in my head to keep my self.

To keep my self calm.

Adam told his pack what happened to me.

Then he introduce me to his pack by rank.

Warren I could tell was gay but he seemed to be a good man.

Then males seemed to be ok with me.

But the female's just looked at me with hatred.

I kept my eyes down on the floor.

"Its nice to meet you all."

I said as I looked back up at them.

They nodded their heads.

Then a knock came at the front door and Mercy got up and answered it.

"Hey Samuel come on in."

Mercy said and then she came back in with a handsome man.

But my wolf perked up.__

_** Honey you should jump in to his pants soon!**_

She howled at me.

I smiled at my self as my eyes were glued to him.

Samuel had his blue gray eyes glued to me as while.

We kept our eyes on each other.

He had a smile on his face and I smiled back.

"Alice this Samuel Cornick. He is the son of the Marrok."

Adam said and I looked at him.

"Its nice to meet you Alice."

Samuel said as he held out his hand.

I put my hand in his.

"Its nice to meet you to Samuel."

I said as he kissed my hand.

I smiled at him as he looked back up at me.

I could feel my face to red.

Samuel still hand his hand in mine.

Adam growled a little and we moved away from each other.

"Sorry Adam."

Samuel said as he turned away from me.

I looked down and smiled more.

_** You go girl. Now keep it up and he will be ours!**_

She said as she laid back down.

"You ok Alice?"

Adam said me and I sniffed the air.

My face turned redder and Samuel smiled more at me.

"Yes I'm fine sorry about that."

I said as I smiled at Samuel.

The air smiled of my lust for Samuel.

But can you blame me for it.

I seen some hot werewolf's.

The ones back home build body's and tall.

But these werewolf are a different kind of hot and I love it.

Adam looked at Samuel then at me.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I just turned and walked out of the room. Mercy followed me and it was the first time I got a good sniff of her.

"You're a desert wolf."

I said but she wasn't like Jason or Piper or their mother.

"What the hell is a desert wolf?"

Ben said as he came into the room.

Every one was listening to us.

"Its another name for a Coyote. But she isn't a werecoyote. So what are you?"

I asked Mercy with a smile.

Mercy's face turned red but she smiled.

"I'm a walker. Or better known as shapeshifter. You said I wasn't a werecoyote are they real?"

Mercy said as very one started to come into the kitchen.

"There are no such thing of a werecoyote."

Honey said.

I looked at her.

"There are werecoyote's out there. They are just rare."

I said with a growl.

Samuel looked at me.

"Do you know any of them?"

He asked me with a smile.

I looked at Adam and he didn't say any thing.

"Lets just say my home town brings a lot of weird things there. You never know what you will fine there."

I said as I started to feel like they were watching me.

"Adam would it be ok if I go out side for some air?"

I asked.

He nodded and I went out the back door.

The night air felt good and the stars were shine bright out here.

Same back home but this made me miss home a lot.

Tears ran down my face as I walked into the huge yard.

I didn't hear any one come out of the house.

But then I felt someone pull me into a huge.

I took in his scent it was an earth-spice musk.

It was Samuel and he had his arms around me.

I cried softly into his chest and he rubbed my back and my head.

"Its ok Alice let it out."

Samuel said.

I cried more and he spoke sweet words to me.

It didn't take me long to stop.

"Thank you Samuel."

I said as I looked up at him.

He looked down at me.

"Your welcome Alice. If you every need anything don't be afraid to ask me." Samuel said to me.

I could feel my lust coming come.

"If I say I want your body what would you say."

I said to him.

I could smell his own lust flowing over me.

I wanted to rip his clothes off.

"I would say its yours to have. To do what you please with me."

He said in a husky voice.

I pressed my body up against his and he moan.

I smiled as I reached up and kissed his lips.

Samuel kissed me back then pulled away.

"Sorry Alice."

He said but there was more behind that.

"I'm not sorry but there is something else behind your sorry. Are you going to tell me?"

I asked him and I saw his eyes light up.

"Adam and Mercy wont like us like this."

He said then he told me about what happened between him and Mercy when she was 16.

Why he did it and what happened after that.

I felt sorry for him.

"I wont blame you for wanting children that would live. I want to give you what you want Samuel."

I said into his ear.

I could hear him purr a little into my ear.

I could feel his dick started to get hard.

I could hear some one walking towards the back door.

Samuel heard it to so we took a step apart.

Adam came out and came to us.

We could hear him sniffing us.

"Alice we are going to get you a room set up in the next few days. So you are welcome to one of the spare rooms."

Adam said as he looked from me to Samuel.

"If its ok with you Adam. I have two rooms she is more then welcome to have one of them. She is close to you. If anything were to happen she is just a few yards away." Samuel said and Adam growled but he was thinking about it.

"Alice do you feel ok living with Samuel?"

He said as he looked at me.

I looked at Samuel.

"I will be fine Alpha. If anything would to happen you will know."

I said and Adam nodded.

I smiled and for some reason I hugged Adam.

Samuel didn't growl and I pulled away.

After I had my bag I followed Samuel to his trailer home.

That was in the next field next to Adams.

Samuel held my hand as we walked to the fence.

When we got there he helped me over the fence and I did the same for him.

The trailer was nice as he let me in.

"This use to be Mercy's but she let me buy it after a year she got married. I have the master bedroom. But if you like you can have it since it has its on bathroom."

Samuel said.

"No thanks Samuel I cant take your room. But if you don't mind can we share a room? Just for a while till I get use to being a werewolf."

I asked he smiled at me.

_**Samuel's pov**_

I smiled at Alice.

"I would love to have you as a bed mate."

I said as I showed her to my room.

"Thanks Samuel."

Alice said in a soft sexy voice.

There was something about Alice that made want to make her my mate.

My wolf really wanted to get her in our bed now.

Alice sniffed around my room as she put her bag next to the bathroom.

"Would you like to take a shower if you like."

I said and she turned around.

"Thank you Samuel."

She said as she took her bag into the bathroom and closed the door.

But I didn't hear her lock it so I sat on the bed and listened to her take off her clothes and turned on the water.

I could hear her singing softly to her self.

It was music from now.

Her voice is very beautiful, its soft and silky.

I closed my eyes and listened to her sing more.

She was in the shower and with my eyes closed.

I could see her naked and the water running down her body as she washed her self.

I could feel my body starting to get really hot now.

Then I heard the water shut off and Alice getting out.

I could hear her brushing her teeth.

When she finally came out I looked up.

When I looked up Alice was leaning up against the door frame.

She had a black thong one with black sexy lace and silky lingerie on.

Alice even had black heels on.

I could feel my cock get really hard by just looking at her.

I know she could smell my lust like I can smell hers.

Then she slowly walked over to me slowly.

Her eyes turned light blue then back to a light drown.

When she stood in front of me I looked up at her.

"Do you like what you see Samuel?"

Alice said in her sexy husky voice.

"Yes I do Alice."

I said as I slowly put my hands under her lingerie and pulled her over to me.

She giggled as I licked her stomach.

That made her moan and I growled a little as I pulled her onto my lap.

Her eyes got huge when she felt my cock.

What she did next made me moan a little to loudly.

She wiggled her hips in a great rhythm.


	2. The Full Moon Ceremony

_**Chapter 2: The Full Moon Ceremony**_

_**Alice's pov**_

Samuel pulled me onto his I could feel his dick and it is hard like a rock.

I could feel him looking at my face.

I wiggled my hips in a rhythm that made him moan.

Samuel slid his hand up back and then other one went to my breast.

I moan louder as he kissed my neck and I could feel my wolf wanting more of Samuel.

I had to pull her back and tell her to wait.

I licked his neck and nibbled on his ear.

He growled playful as he nipped at my neck.

I pushed him back and my nails grew a little as I cut threw his shirt.

Then I threw it over my shoulder.

I licked his stomach up to his lips.

"You seem to have done this before Alice."

Samuel said in a husky voice.

"I might have once or twice."

I said as I threw back my black hair with purple.

I saw his eyes change from blue gray to ice blue then back again.

He smiled as his thumbs slide under my thong on my sides.

He rubbed my skin before he ripped them off.

Once they were off he rolled me over so fast that all I could do was giggle.

He had his legs pushing my legs out more.

My hands went to his belt and unzipped them.

He pushed them off and moved back between my legs.

He kissed my lips for a while.

"Alice?"

Samuel said to me.

I licked his lips before I answer.

"Yes Samuel?"

I whispered to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this right now?"

He asked me.

"If you don't want to rush this Samuel I understand. But just so you know I really want you."

I said in a low voice.

I saw him smile as he rubbed his dick against my girlhood.

I moaned softly as he kept on rubbed against me.

I growled a little and he chuckled.

"You want me to put it in now?"

He teased me with it again.

I growled more at him as I nipped at him.

Samuel slide his hands into mine before he pushed his dick into me slowly.

As he did this I moaned and whimpered for more.

Samuel put it all the way in then took it out.

"Mmm Alice you feel so great. I never thought you would be this tight."

Samuel said with pleasure on his lips.

I licked his chest.

"You feel really great Samuel to. I never felt any thing like this before."

I breathed to him.

Then he rammed his dick into me and I screamed out in pleasure.

Samuel kissed me as he went faster and harder into me.

My nails dug into his back as I screamed again.

I never screamed in sex before now.

Samuel knew how to make me feel good.

He had covered us as Samuel kept going.

But just as I was at my peak the door bangs open.

Samuel looked behind me and I looked around him.

Standing there was Adam and he looked worried.

"Why are you screaming for?"

Adam said as he looked to at me then Samuel.

My face was red and Samuel smiled at Adam.

"I can make my mate scream out in pleasure."

He said and Adam looked at me.

"Sorry about that Adam. Its going to take me a while to remember that werewolf's have very good hearing Alpha."

I said to him.

Adam sniffed the air smiled a little.

"Sorry about that I leave you guys alone."

Then he was gone.

I started to laugh and Samuel joined in to.

"I got so into it. That I forgot you are a new wolf. Beside that you are Adam's wolf and now you are mine."

Samuel said as he started to pick up where we left off.

It didn't take him long to put me back to were he had me.

Then I climaxed and Samuel pushed him self deep into me and climaxed into me. We were breathing heard and Samuel was still hard and he had that look in his beautiful eyes as he started back up.

Eight hours later Samuel rolled me off him.

Breathing hard Samuel pulled me into his arms.

I felt something and I didn't know what it was.

"You don't know what a mating bound is?"

Samuel said to me.

I jumped a little at his voice.

"No I don't."

I said.

"When we had sex a bound was formed. When we pick our mate's it will form. Every bound is different. Like I can feel what you are feeling and you can do the same with me. Some bounds you two can do more then just feel what we are feeling. I hope our bound is ok? If you don't like it we can break it."

He said but his voice was sad.

I kissed him softly.

"I don't want to break it Samuel."

I said to him and he looked down at me.

His eyes was huge but they looked really happy.

He kissed me hard as he pulled me closer to him.

I smiled and kissed him back.

"Good. I really want you as my mate for the rest of our long life's."

Samuel said as he yawned.

I yawned after him.

"Yeah I love you."

I said as I closed my eyes.

"I love you too."

Samuel said and I smiled as I fell asleep.

_**Samuel's pov**_

The sun hit me in the eyes and I rolled over.

Rubbing my face into Alice's black and purple hair.

Her scent is of rain and peppermint.

I loved how she smelt and her body is hot.

She is a runner and swimmer.

I smiled as I pulled closer to my naked body.

"Mmm."

Alice moaned as she looked over her shoulder at me.

Alice's pretty chocolate brown eyes were half closed and she had a sleepy smile on her kissable lips.

"Morning love."

I said before I kissed her lips.

Alice smiled into our kiss before she pulled back.

"Morning Samuel."

She said as she rolled over to looked at me.

I kissed her lips and she slid her arms around my neck.

I looked at the clock and I had to go to work in a few hours.

"Whats wrong?"

Alice asked me.

I looked down at her.

"Sorry Alice. But I have to work in a few hours."

I said and Alice rolled me back and sat on my lap.

"You know when you do that it turns me on."

I said and she growled at me as she bent down and bit my lower lip and pulled softly.

When she pulled back she wiggled her hips making me moan.

"Good. Cause I love to turn you on."

She purred at me as she licked her lips at me.

I thrust up and she moaned loud.

I smiled and I rolled again and now I was on top of her.

She growled at me as I did that.

Then I pushed my self into her and we made love again.

After our little play Alice made me breakfast then we took a shower.

I watched Alice go back to Adams house before I got into my car and head off to the hospital.

On the way there I thought about Alice.

I wonder what Alice's life was before she came her and got attacked.

I felt younger then before.

Feeling like this I haven't felt like this in a very, very long time.

I could feel Alice's feelings, she is feeling very happy right now.

I smiled as I pulled into the hospital.

_**Adam's pov**_

Some one knocked on the door and I went to answer it.

On the other side of the door was Alice.

She was glowing and when I say glowing I mean it.

She had this lightning kind of glow but it looked like fire as while.

"Samuel went to work?"

I asked her.

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes sir. I thought I should come over and get to know my Alpha and pack more." Alice said as I let her in.

Alice knows a lot about werewolf and packs.

So she knows werewolf's or have family that is one.

I could make her tell me everything.

But if I did that she wouldn't trust me or anyone again.

Alice followed me to the kitchen.

It was just me here.

Mercy was at work and James and Howl was at school.

I took some time off to make sure Alice can handle her wolf.

"I think I should help you turn into your wolf."

I said as I walked to the back door.

"Ok sounds good to me."

Alice said as she followed me.

So I took her to the woods.

"You might want to take off your clothes so you wont rip them."

I said.

Alice looked at me with confusion on her face.

But she did what I asked.

I did the same.

Alice kept her eyes above my chest.

Then I helped her trigger the change.

I watched as she changed into a pure white wolf with blue eyes.

She looked just like a wolf not like the rest of us.

Her change was really fast.

It looked like it didn't hurt her at all.

Then I changed and we went on our first hunt.

Just rabbits for now.

It looked like Alice was having fun and in control of her wolf.

In stead of being a day old wolf Alice is acting like decades old.

By the time we got back to the house Mercy was there and so was the others in the back.

Alice was happy all day till we walked into the house.

I looked at her and she had her head down and was standing behind me.

Mercy looked at me and I smiled at her.

"How was the first hunt?"

Howl asked as his eyes was glued on her.

I shook my head as I patted Alice's head.

She smiled at me.

"You can sit next to Howl. And the hunt was good. Alice has great control over her wolf."

I said as Alice sat next to Howl.

He started to talk to her.

I can see Howl taking to Alice.

I didn't know how he was going to take it when he smells her bound with Samuel. I was shocked to see them having sex so soon.

To me they should have waited but their lust for each other.

Was strong when they first saw each other.

But its their life's so I cant say anything.

Howl is still trying to get use to smells.

He is a born werewolf like Charles.

James took after Mercy he is a coyote.

He was making Alice smile cause he knew she didn't feel like she belonged.

I saw the females giving her that look of hatred.

I still needed to talk to Samuel about the mating Ceremony before him and Alice. Even if Samuel wasn't part of the pack but Alice will be.

I just want to make sure they have the right ceremony's for them.

Howl had his homework out and Alice was helping him. Samuel came in and looked at Alice and Howl.

I thought he was going growl or get mad but he didn't.

Alice turned around and got up.

Then she threw her self at him and kissed him.

The room smelt of shock of what just happened.

Mercy was smiling as she turned back to cooking.

Howl looked hurt but he turned his head back down to his work.

Then he got this look on his face that Mercy got.

I shook my head cause I know this wasn't going to turn out good.

"While if its ok with you Adam can I take Alice home?"

Samuel said as he looked at me.

I smiled at him.

"Yes you can but later we have to talk."

I said and Samuel smiled and nodded before they left.

Alice jumped on his back.

"When did they?"

Ben said as he leaned up against door frame.

"Last night."

I said and he looked at me.

"How do you know?"

He said with a smile.

"I walked in on them."

I said.

Ben laughed a little.

"Sorry boss but that's a little bit funny."

He said and I smiled to.

"Yeah will you wouldn't believe the smell if you walked in their room."

I said.

"Adam you shouldn't be talking like that."

Mercy laughed as she tried to be mad.

"Sorry Mercy."

I said to her.

As I walked over to her and kissed her.

"I'm just happy to see him happy for once. You can smell him getting better." Mercy said as she kissed me again.

_**No One's pov**_

It was the day before the full moon and Adam was out side of Samuels trailer.

He knocked and Samuel came and answered the door.

Samuel was just in his jeans and the smell of sex was on him.

Adam shook his head.

"Sorry to bother you Samuel but I need to talk to you. Can you come with me for a while?"

Adam asked him.

"Yes just let me grabbed my shoes."

Samuel said.

Then he left the door open and he went back to his room.

Adam could hear Samuel talking to Alice.

He was telling her that Adam needed to talk to him.

Alice said she will see him when he gets back.

And that she was going to jump in the shower.

Then Samuel came back with a white shirt and shoes on.

Then Adam took Samuel into the woods far from the trailer.

Adam stopped and looked at Samuel .

"The full moon is tomorrow night. I wanted to know if you two wanted to do the mating ceremony this full moon. Or do you want to wait a while?"

Adam said.

Samuel leaned on the tree.

"We should wait a while. Cause your doing to make her pack this full moon. And Da is coming today to meet Alice and for the full moon. I need to talk to Alice about it and see what she wants to do."

Samuel said with a smile.

Adam knew that the Marrok was coming down for a visit.

He wanted to meet Alice and to see Samuel.

"Ok if that's what you want Samuel. So how is Alice taking to being mated?" Adam asked with a smile.

Samuel looked at him.

"Lets just say I cant keep her off of me."

He said with a smile at him.

"We know. We can hear you guys."

Adam laughed a little.

"Sorry about that. But I never felt so live till now. Alice makes me feel like a pup again."

Samuel said with a chuckle.

Adam is happy that Samuel is happy but his mate is his wolf.

"There is something I want to talk to you about and I don't want to fight about it." Adam said and Samuel looked at him

"What do you want to talk about?"

Samuel said to the alpha.

"Alice is your mate and I am happy for you two. But she is going to be in my pack. So she is going to be pack first then yours. I don't want to fight over her. Cause I'm not going to take her away from you. But she is going to be in a pack and your not. Do you understand what I'm going at?"

Adam said.

Samuel looked at him.

"I understand. The pack will come first then me. But what if I join the pack as while?"

Samuel said and Adam was shocked.

Cause Samuel is to dominant and would challenge Adam to be Alpha.

Samuel could see what he was thinking.

"I'm going to talk to Da to see if it would be ok. After all this years of being a lone wolf. I don't want to be apart from Alice. Beside I need to be there to protect her." Samuel said.

Adam chuckled a little.

"I understand Samuel. But there is something you need to know about Alice. She is a fighter and a damn good one at that. If the rule aloud it she might be about to be my second or a third."

Adam said.

Samuel looked at him with shock.

Cause he didn't think Alice was the fighting kind.

"That's good to hear."

Samuel said but then they heard a car pulling up to Samuel's trailer.

"That must be Da. We better get back."

Samuel said.

Adam nodded as they headed back.

_**Bran's pov**_

I pulled up to Samuel's trailer and Charles and Anna got out.

I walked up to the door and knocked.

Charles and Anna were behind me.

I could smell Adam and Samuel.

They must have left.

So I don't know if Alice is here or not.

But just then the door opened and a beautiful girl was on the other side.

She has chocolate brown eyes.

Black and purple hair that went down to her waist.

She is wearing black baggy pants with chains on them and a black jogging bra.

Her hair was wet.

"Hello?"

She said with a smile as she dropped her eyes.

"Hello my name is Bran Cornick. This is my son Charles and his wife Anna. Is Samuel home?"

I asked with a smile as I sniffed her as she sniffed us.

"He left with the Alpha. He should be back soon. Please come on in. Would you like something to drink?"

She said as she let us in.

This must be Alice and I like her right now.

She got us some hot chocolate and sat down on the floor.

But her eyes was on Anna.

Anna smiled at her and Alice smiled back.

"Alice?"

I said to her.

Her eyes snapped towards me then dropped them.

"Yes sir?"

Alice said.

"Do you know who I am?"

I asked her.

"Yes sir. You are Bran Cornick. Father to Samuel Cornick, The Marrok of the wolfs. Alpha of all Alphas. And a good man."

She said.

I smiled at the last part.

Not a lot of people would call me a good man.

"How do you know if I am a good man?"

I asked her.

She looked above my head.

"What Samuel told me about you and the things you did."

Alice said.

"Even the bad things?"

I asked her.

Her face turned hard.

"You had to do the things you thought will protected our kind. Some might think you are a monster but wolfs are animals. We have instincts that humans don't. They don't know how packs work. We have to do things that other cant understand. I seen things that you would say they were monsters and they are. You aren't one of them Bran."

Alice said.

I smiled more.

Cause no one has ever said anything like that to me before.

"I like you Alice I can see why Samuel took to you."

I said and her face turned red.

But she didn't look away.

She knew to keep her head lower then mine.

The door opened and Samuel came in with Adam at his heels.

"Da I thought you weren't going to be here for another few hours?"

Samuel said to me as he sat next to Alice.

She put her head on his arm.

When Samuel walked in I can smell the differences and he looks better as while. "We thought we should get here a little early so we can get to know your Alice."

I said and Charles was looked at Alice but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "You could have called first."

Samuel said as he put a arm around her.

Adam looked at me.

"Sorry. But I have to run. You guys can come by later if you like if not I see you at the ceremony."

Adam said as he left.

We sat there for a while in silence.

"Who's hungry?"

Samuel asked and Anna spoke up.

Alice jumped up and looked at Anna.

Anna looked scared a little.

She still scared of werewolfs.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. But what would you guys like to eat?"

Alice said to us.

"Whatever you feel like cooking."

I said with a smile.

Alice smiled as she walked to the kitchen and looked.

"Sammy we need to go to the store."

Alice said and Charles smiled a little when she called him Sammy.

Samuel looked at her and pulled out his car and keys.

"Take my car love and get whatever you need."

Samuel said as he kissed her before she went to the room.

When she came back she had a shirt on.

"Take a jacket Alice."

Samuel said and she looked over at him.

"I don't have one. I be fine the cold never bothers me."

Alice said but Samuel handed his jacket to her.

"Take mine and be careful."

Samuel said.

Alice slid on his jacket kissed him.

"I love you Samuel."

Alice said in a low voice.

"I love you to Alice."

Samuel said as we watched her leave threw the door.

"She is very beautiful Samuel."

Anna said to Samuel.

"Yes she is."

He said with a smile.

"How did you two meet?"

Charles asked his brother.

"While Mercy called me saying that Ben attacked a girl cause she smelt of wolf. I was at work so I had to wait till I got off. By the time I got there she was healed and up. When I first lay my eyes on her we both wanted her. I think she felt the same thing. Cause our lust filled the room and it just happened. I love Alice I just want to get to know her better. She is hiding her past but Adam hasn't made her talk cause he wants her to tell him when she is ready. He told me that she left her home to protect her family and friends. She told him that she can never go back ever again. Adam told her that we would help her. But she said no."

Samuel said.

By the way Alice was acting.

I wouldn't have thought of something like that happening to her.

"So she don't talk about her past?"

I asked as I looked at my son.

"Sometimes she talk about some of her friends or parents but she makes sure to never say their names."

Samuel said in a sad voice.

"Whats her last name Samuel?"

I asked him.

"She never said and I'm not going to push. For being 18 she is very strong and her sprite is hard to break."

Samuel said.

"I wouldn't have thought something like had happened to Alice. She seems so happy and bouncy."

Anna said.

Samuel looked at her then back at the floor.

"When our bound was formed. She is very happy but when she is left alone and she has time to think she is sad. I cant tell a lot from it but I think she is thinking about her home. When this happens I don't know what I should do or say to her."

Samuel said in a sad voice.

I felt sorry for my son.

He is good with people and knowing how to help someone.

"Its ok Samuel. You are there for her. When she is ready to talk she will come to you."

I said to him.

He smiled at me.

"Thanks Da. I need to ask you something."

Samuel said to me.

"Do you think I be able to join a pack soon?"

Samuel asked me.

I was in shock that he wants to do.

Its been years since he was in a pack.

"Let me watch you for a while to see if you are stabile to."

I said cause I want to make sure no one will get hurt.

"Lets see how you do on the run. And I will let you know Samuel."

I said with a smile.

"Thanks Da."

He said to me.

Then we heard a car pull up.

It didn't take a long for Alice to bounce back in with arms pull of food.

"Sorry it took me so long. I didn't know what every one likes so I'm going to fix you guys a feast. My mothers side of the family has some great recipes. My father side has some good recipes too. So just give me a few hours and I will make some snacks to hold you guys over till dinner. Who likes sushi?"

Alice asked.

We all raised our hands.

"Good cause my grandmother showed me how to make the best sushi."

Alice said as she put the food in the kitchen, then bounced back out side to get the rest of the food.

I could smell fresh fish when Alice came back in.

Then she started to cook.

"Do you need help?"

Anna asked from beside Charles.

Alice pocked her head back into the living room with a smile.

"If you like to Anna I be more then happy to have you to help me."

Alice said and Anna got up and walked into the kitchen.

Charles eyes followed her to the kitchen.

Alice and Anna were talk and we just listened to them.

"What kind of wolf are you Anna? I mean you have something coming off you and I never meant anyone like you before."

Alice said.

Then Anna told Alice about being a Omega.

And the kinds of powers a Omega has.

I saw Alice's face and she looked confused.

It didn't take long for Alice to come out of the kitchen carrying three plants full of fresh sushi.

She handed me the first plant then Samuel and Charles last.

I took a bit of it and it was really good.

Like this was from Japan.

"Alice this is really, really good."

I said to her.

Her face turned pink as Charles and Samuel said the same thing.

"Thank you."

She said in a low voice.

"Alice dear?"

Samuel said in a loving voice.

Alice turned around and smiled at Samuel.

There was a glow around her when every she looks at Samuel.

"Yes Sammy?"

She purred at him.

Samuel smiled bigger and he looked a lot younger.

"This is really good like its from Japan it self. Have you been there before?" Samuel asked her.

Alice blushed a little.

"No I never been. I wish I could go but my grandmother is Japanese. She is from there so she showed my mother and me."

Alice said.

"Your mother is Japanese?"

I asked her.

Alice looked at me and thought about something.

"No she is half Japanese and half Korean. My looks come from my fathers side of the family."

Alice said.

I smiled at her.

"Alice you ok?"

Samuel said in a worried voice.

I looked at Samuel and his eyes was on Alice.

"Yes Sammy I'm fine just a little sad."

Alice said before she walked back into the kitchen.

Anna was talking to her softly.

We couldn't really hear what she was saying to Alice.

"I be fine Anna but thank you. It is something I choose to do. My sadness means nothing as long as they are safe."

Alice said in sad but strong voice.

"You are so strong Alice but every now and then its ok to let it out."

Anna said.

When Alice spoke again there was a smile on her voice.

"I have let it out and someone was there for me. I can turn to him when I need to. I hope he can do the same."

Alice said and Samuel smiled as he finished eating.

_**Alice's pov**_

It was the night of the full moon and every one was changing into their wolfs.

I changed to and waited for Samuel.

Once he was finished we headed to the others.

The Ceremony was done before we changed.

That is really weird on how to join a pack.

Eating the flesh and blood of the Alpha will make me pack.

I felt the magic of the pack.

When I did that I could feel the pack.

Now it's the first time I would run this Adam's pack.

But Samuel, Bran, Anna and Charles was going to join too.

When Samuel got to his paws he come over to me and sniffed my ears.

Before he licked me and I licked him back.

Then we headed outside with the others.

We took off running following Bran and Adam.

I thought is was weird to have them both leading but I just kept it to my self.

We found a deer and started to hunt.

Samuel told me that Adam had deer brought in every month so they had something bigger to hunt.

The ones the lived breed with the others so now they have a herd of deer.

So we kill one or two.

Then they have a lot of rabbits so we would hunt them to.

Mercy liked rabbits more then deer.

I like deer and rabbits and other big game.

As we got the deer in a field it ran off and no one moved.

Then I saw red, gold, blue and orange eyes coming closer.

Bran's voice was in my head.

_** Very one slowly move out and stay close to we know what we are dealing with. Mercy take the pups home.**_

Bran said and we did what he said.

I was at the back of the pack. The wind blew and the scent was from home.

Then I heard dad and the others roar.

_**What the hell are they?**_

Bran said.

But I moved past them.

I heard Adam calling me back but I slowly walked towards them.

The red eyes looked at me with rage.

I felt my own fear leave me as I growled back.

"We know you took her. Give us her back and we wont hurt anyone."

He said in a growl.

The thunder Kitsune roared loud.

She wanted her baby back.

I heard the pack behind me grow and started to move forward.

I couldn't let them fight.

Cause if anyone died I couldn't live with my self.

So I needed to be human.

I looked at the pack and then back.

I took a deep breathe and used the power of the pack and my own to change back.


	3. A Pack Is Just Another Name For Family

_**Chapter 3: A Pack Is Just Another Name For Family**_

_**Alice's pov**_

The change was hard but the power that was coming off me kept both sides from moving.

As I stood up from my change I looked at my family and friends.

Dad was growling at me like he didn't know who I was.

I looked back and the pack was in shock.

I looked at Adam.

"Please trust me and stay back."

I said in a horse voice.

Then I looked back at my family.

They were all growling and ready to kill.

"Dad its me Alice."

I said to the Red eyes.

"You don't smell my our Alice!"

He roared at me.

I didn't let it show that it hurt me.

But I knew Samuel knew how I felt.

"You named me after Allison Argent. Your first love daddy. I know I don't smell like I use to but its me. Alice Noshiko McCall. You gave me my grandmother Noshiko name."

I said.

But they didn't seem to believe me.

"Uncle Derek you know me. When I was 13 I came to you to ask you something. No one else knows what we talked about."

I said.

"Scott let the girl talk. I know she doesn't smell like Alice use to but you can see it. Its like Kira's but different. What if this is what she smells like. Part werewolf and part Kitsune that might be why she smiles like that. For years we didn't know if she would take after the wolf or fox."

Derek said.

I smiled the I held out my hands.

Fire in one and lighting in the other.

"I knew I was a Kitsune when I was 13. I didn't know who I should talk to about it. Mom wanted me to be like her and you dad wanted me to be like you. The reason I went to uncle Derek cause he is close to me. He wouldn't say anything."

I said as I let the fire and lightning fad.

"If you are a Kitsune then why can you do both?"

Mom said in a growl.

"Kira I know this is Alice our Alice. Cause when she was 13 she came to me and told me she might think she is a Kitsune. I asked her if she was a fire Kitsune or a thunder Kitsune. She told me."

He said as he looked at me.

"I said I think I might be both. Then I showed you my fire and lightning powers. You said you never seen anything like this. I really thought I was going to take after my father. Be born a werewolf like you were uncle Derek."

I said and dad stood up and changed back.

"Alice why the hell did you ran away!"

He said.

I heard Adam grow as he walked and stopped next to me.

I looked down at him.

Adam had his fangs showing at them.

"I had to leave."

I growled.

"Why is the wolfs like that dad?"

Said Leon.

One of Derek's sons.

"I don't know Leon. I never seen wolfs like them. They aren't like me or the real wolfs."

Derek said.

I felt Bran telling the others to get ready to kill.

I heard dad saying the same thing.

I let my power out and roared.

"THAT IS IT! NO ONE IS GOING TO KILL ANYONE!"

I roared as everything started to go red and then back to normal.

Bran took a step back when I looked at him.

I was seeing red when I looked at him.

Then I looked back at dad.

"Like father like daughter. She is a born Alpha."

Uncle Derek said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

I said to him.

"Your eyes are red like a alpha. Scott Alice is in a pack and she left home for a good reason. If we just talk this out with out fighting then she might come home."

Derek said.

I blinked a few times as I turned back.

I didn't know I changed like dad and the others did.

"She is coming home no matter what."

Dad said.

Adam and Samuel growled.

I put my hand on Adam's back.

He looked up at me.

"That should be up to me if I want to leave or not."

I said.

Dad growled at me.

I bit my lower lip.

"I left cause if I didn't you all would have been killed. I couldn't let that happened. So after this you guys have to leave."

I said.

Mom roared and took a few steps.

She came into the moon light.

Mom had her sword out.

"You are my daughter Alice. I am not going to leave my only child here! I don't know who they are or if they will make sure you will not get hurt."

Mom said as lightning came off her and hit a few trees.

The wolfs moved away and so did Adam.

But Samuel moved to my side.

He whined up at me.

I smiled as I put my hand threw his pure white fur.

I looked back at Bran he still wanted to kill my family.

I roared again.

They all looked at me.

"If you all want to fight to the death then fine. But I'm not going to pick a side. Cause I'm not going to fight my family. . .both family's. My birth family or my pack family. Samuel if they want to die then let them. I don't want anything to happen to you so please come with me back home?"

I said and he nodded his head as he turned to walked back.

"I'm not going to watch you kill each other. There is no point in spilling blood. Bran just so you know there is kids with them that will fight. If you really are the good man I know you are wouldn't do this."

I said as I past them with Samuel at my side.

Samuel stopped in front of his father and brother.

I stopped and I waited.

Then he came to my side and we walked off.

"Alice?"

Leon said.

I turned to look at my first love.

"No."

I said as I walked off with my mate at my side.

"I'm not going to fight Scott. Alice is family and if she doesn't want us to fight. I wont fight cause she doesn't want us to."

Derek said.

That was all I heard as we got out of the woods.

I looked down at Samuel.

"Do you think they will fight?"

I said in a worried voice as I looked down at him.

Samuel looked up at me and whined softly.

He wasn't sure what his father was going to do.

I heard wolfs howl both kinds of wolfs.

I could hear the moon calling to me.

So I put my head back and howled.

Samuel did the same as he rubbed against me.

I smiled as I put my hand back on his head as we walked home.

I helped Samuel get threw the fence then I jumped over it.

He looked at me as I landed next to him.

"I know a few things."

I said as we walked into the trailer.

"You hungry? I think we have some food left over."

I said but he shook his head.

"I'm going to go lay down. Changing like that made me tired. Want to lay with me?"

I said in a sad voice as I put on some panties.

When I changed back I was naked.

Samuel was laying on the bed waiting for me.

I crawled into the bed next to him.

I put my arms around him and pulled him closer to me.

The sun hit me and I felt some one lick me.

I thought Samuel was still in his wolf form.

When I opened my eyes Samuel was laying next to me in human form.

"You licked me."

I said with a smile.

He grinned at me.

"Yea I thought it would be fun."

Samuel said.

I kissed him.

"How did it. . ."

I started but didn't finish.

"They are at Adams talking. When you feel like it we can go over."

Samuel said.

I felt better hearing that.

I pushed off the covers and sat up.

But Samuel tackled me and nipped my neck.

I forgot I was just in panties.

I wrapped my legs around him.

"Mmm. Do you have time?"

I said to him.

His lips came down over mine.

That must be a yes.

So we had some fun before we took a shower and headed to Adams.

As we walked up Samuel grabbed my hand.

I put my head on his shoulder as we walked.

Samuel opened the door and we walked in.

Adam, Charles, Anna and Mercy was on one side of the room and my family and friends on the other side.

They all looked at us when we walked in.

"Umm should we wait out side?"

I said.

"No Alice you can come in."

Adam said to me.

I nodded and went over and sat next to his feet.

"What did you guys talk about?"

I asked softly to my feet.

I looked at dad and the others were looking at me confused.

"We told them what happened when you came into our territory. What we are and our rules. They told us about them and what happens in your home town."

Bran said.

I couldn't tell if he was happy or not.

I looked at Samuel who was sitting next to me.

He put his hand on my thigh.

Leon growled a little when he looked at Samuel's hand.

Samuel growled back and I put my hand on his knee.

"I tell you later."

I whispered to Samuel.

He nodded and pulled me closer to him.

Making me giggle a little that made my family look over at me.

I stopped and looked down.

"We were just talking about what you might be Alice."

Adam said to me.

I looked at him then back at my legs.

"What do you think I am?"

I asked but no one said anything.

"I know what I am."

I said.

"What are you?"

Bran asked me in a low voice.

"I am a werewolf. Two different kinds of werewolfs. But I'm not just a werewolf I am also a Kitsune. Fire and thunder Kitsune fox. Being that I am also a true Alpha like my father. But since females cant be Alpha's in my new life. Being a Alpha from birth I can fall back on being a beta."

I said and I felt Adam going to say something.

But I spoke before he could.

"A beta from what I grew up knowing. A alpha can fall back on being a beta or omega. A beta can raise to be a alpha or fall back to be a omega. A omega can rise to a beta or alpha. I can fall back to what ever I need to be."

I said as I looked back at Adam.

He smiled as he put his hand on top of my head.

He patted me then removed his hand.

"Alice you cant stay here. You all ready have a pack back home."

Dad said.

I looked at him.

"I told you I cant go back home daddy. If I do they will kill you all. I never seen or smelt anything like them. They are very powerful and they said as long as I say away. I cant go home. I got the feeling they need me here."

I said in a low voice.

I could smell all of there shock.

"How do you think that?"

Dad and Bran said at the same time.

"When they told me to leave and never come back. I don't know where I should go. But something was pulling me this way. So I followed the pull and that's when I got attacked. It felt like I was suppose to get attack."

I said as I felt something coming.

It started to feel the power from that night.

But it wasn't as powerful or the same.

A knock came at the door.

Mercy got up and answered it.

"Zee what are you doing here?"

Mercy said in little confused.

"I have a message for Adam's new pup."

Zee said.

Then both of them came back in.

His power was like them but at the same time it wasn't.

I moved away from him.

I know I felt of fear and very one could smell it to.

"Alice his not going to hurt you."

Adam said to me as I hit the other wall.

"He smells like them who told me to leave and never come back."

I whimpered.

Samuel crawled over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"I am a Fae. The Gray Lords told me to come and talk to you."

Zee said to me.

"What are the Gray Lords?"

I said to him.

"They rule over all the Fae. Kind of like how the Marrok rules over the werewolfs."

Mercy said.

"What is the message?"

Samuel asked.

"They are the ones that made you leave your home. Cause one of them found out that a different kind of werewolf what will be a true alpha will save the world hidden with in the world. They thought it was your father but some of the other things couldn't be him. They waited to see if the true alpha would have offspring. Since you were the only one they helped you become what you are meant to be. The one who will save the supernatural world. They speed up your change so you can train and get ready. After you save us you are aloud to go home. But if you go home before that. They will kill every one you love."

Zee said in a low voice.

"I knew it."

I said.

Mercy looked at him.

"Thank you Zee for telling us."

Mercy said and Zee left.

When he did I relaxed into Samuels arms.

"Whats up with you two?"

Mom said to me.

I looked at Samuel then back at her.

"Umm he is my mate."

I said in a very low voice.

Mom smiled at me but dad didn't look happy at all.

"You mean boyfriend."

Dad growled.

I looked over at Samuel and he smiled at me as he put his face against my neck. Bran spoke up.

"We have a wolf in us. Some times the human side picks the mate and the wolf has to get use to it. And sometimes the wolf picks. When one of us founds someone we want for a mate. We will take our time or rush into it if the other feels the same."

Bran said.

No one from my side was saying anything.

"Charles my husband. His wolf took one look at me and wanted me for his mate. I was in a pack that beat and raped me. I didn't know what I should do. I didn't like sex and Charles didn't push me. I left my pack and went with him. It took us a while to get use to it. I had the chance to leave but I love him."

Anna said in a small voice.

"When Samuel came into the room. I wanted him for my own. I'm 18 and I'm not a child anymore. I can pick who I want to spend the rest of my life with."

I said and dad looked at Samuel.

"How old are you?"

He said.

Samuel tensed up around me.

"Dad my kind of werewolf can live a long time like yours. Samuel is a old wolf like his father. But his age doesn't matter to me. Cause age is just a number and I love him."

I said as I turned around and put my arms around Samuel.

"I don't want to lose him."

I said as I rubbed my face into his neck.

"I'm not going to stop you but if he hurts you I'm going to kill him."

Dad said as he got up and left the room.

"I be right back."

I said as I got up and followed him out of the house.

"Dad."

I said and he stopped and looked at me.

I saw rage and sadness.

"I know I'm your baby. And I am always going to be your baby girl daddy. But I do have to grow up someday."

I said as I walked over to him.

I looked down cause he was my alpha as while.

He put his hand under my chin.

"Alice I love you and I want you to be happy. I was upset you left with out talking to us. I thought they took my baby. Your mother and I can to bring you home. But now seeing you need to be here for a while. When this is over you have to come home and see us every so often. Do you really love him Alice?"

He said to me.

I looked him in the eyes.

"I will come home when very I can. Beacon Hills is my home and will always be home. I love Samuel with all my heart and soul daddy. He wont hurt me like my past ones have. Samuel is a one girl kind of man. Old fashion and I love that about him. My kind go crazy with age. But I bring Samuel out of it and he is like a knew pup in love. I would do anything for him as he would do anything for me."

I said.

Then dad pulled me into a hug.

I rubbed my face into his chest.

I use to roll around in his and moms clothes when I was younger cause I love their scents.

"If you are happy then I am happy to."

Dad said into my ear.

"I love you daddy."

I said as I tighten my grip on him.

"I love you to Alice."

He said before we pulled away.

We walked back to the house.

Mercy and Malia was in the kitchen talking about what they are.

I smiled as I went back to the living room.

Samuel saw sitting next to his father.

He looked at me with that smile I love as I walked in.

"Samuel I am sorry for being mean. But you better take care of my little girl."

Dad said.

Samuel got up and walked over to dad.

"I will never let her go unless she wants me to. Then I will but if she doesn't want me to then I wont. I love your daughter a lot Scott."

Samuel said as he held out his hand to my father.

"Good cause she's been hurt a lot and I don't want her to be hurt again."

Dad said as he put his hand into Samuels.

I smiled more as I waited for them to pull away.

When they did I ran and kissed Samuel as I threw my self at him.

Bran looked at me and I smiled at him as I pulled away.

"Bran would you be join us for dinner again?"

I asked him.

"If you don't mind I would love to. Your cooking is great."

He said.

"Really maybe we should just have dinner here."

Adam said.

I smiled as I looked at Samuel.

"Will then if I'm going to be cooking for every one. Sammy we should getting going to the store."

I said.

Bran got up.

"I think I go with you will Samuel stay here. I like to talk to you more."

Bran said as he gave me his arm.

I looked at Samuel he nodded and I took it and we left the house.

We didn't talk on the way there.

But as we shopped Bran asked me some things.

"You father said you were hurt a lot?"

Bran asked me.

I was looking at the meat.

"Yes. My first love is Leon. He hurt me really bad. I caught him having sex with Piper."

I said.

"Aren't you all family?"

Bran said.

"We are all pack. A pack is just another name for a family. We were raised up together. Some of us fell in love with each other and hurt each other. I call them aunt and uncle but they aren't really my aunts or uncles."

I said and Bran put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at me.

"I'm sorry for your pain."

Bran said to me.

"Pain is just part of love. I'm use to being hurt. By love and by fighting. It makes you stronger if you can live threw them."

I said in a low voice.

"You are a strong woman Alice. I am glade you and Samuel are together. I never seen my son so happy before."

Bran said as we finished up shopping.

I had a big meal planed and it was going to take a few hours.


End file.
